The All New Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (UK VHS 1997)
The All New Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh is a UK VHS. This is Distributed by Disney Videos Plot The Many Adventures Started In 7 Segments. Winnie The Pooh And His Friends Began The Nicest Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Every-time is A fourth but 7th, shorter featurette was added to bring the film to a close. The sequence was based on the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner, where Christopher Robin must leave the Hundred Acre Wood behind as he is starting school. In it, Christopher Robin and Pooh discuss what they liked doing together and the boy asks his bear to promise to remember him and to keep some of the memories of their time together alive. Pooh agrees to do so, and the film closes with The Narrator saying that wherever Christopher Robin goes, Pooh will always be waiting for him whenever he returns. Notes * '''Flik And Princess Atta Cast: '''Sam Worthington as Flik,Olivia Martin as Atta,Nicola Bryant as The Fairy,Sheila Reid as Mother Nature,Brad Bird as John the Dragonfly,John Lasseter as Edward the Snail,Burny Mattinson as Colin the Worm,Don Bluth as Jocko the Spider,Lelie Gorin as Mary the Ladybug,Ian McShane as Carl the Caterpillar,Steve Buscemi as Jack the Bee,Chris Buck as Charlie the Wasp,Joe Ranft as Charles the Mosquito,Jamie Foxx as Lee the Mantis,Jon Favreau as Phil the Cockroach,James Hong as George the Rhino Beetle,Henry Selick as Jacob the Firefly,Hugh Jackman as Jason the Red Ant,Samuel E. Wright as Morton the Grasshopper,Danny Mann as Ben the Scorpion,Jim Ward as Harold the Millipede,Kirk Wise as Fred the Slug,Bill Farmer as TC the fly,Crissy Rock as Fly Mother,John Ratzenberger, Joe Ranft, David Jason,Chris Buck, Henry Selick, Brad Bird, Don Bluth and John Lasseter as The Flies,Jack Angel as Thud,Eva Gabor as Female Bird,Kenny Ireland as The Butler,Eileen Atkins as Queen Elizabeth,Richard Briers, Frederick Forsyth, Esther Rantzen, Patrick Stewart, David Bellamy, Michael Parkinson, David Hockney, Tom Stoppard, Virginia McKenna, Gloria Hunniford and David Bowie as The Chefs,Robin Askworth as Private Chef,Geoffrey Hutchings as The Field Officer,Hugh Sachs as Queen's Guard #1,Boyd Clack as Queen's Guard #2,Kevin Allen as Queen's Guard #3,Robie Lester as Zelda the Butterfly and Alec Baldwin as Narrator * '''Winnie the Pooh Cast: '''Winnie the Pooh, voiced by Sterling Holloway and Hal Smith,,Christopher Robin, voiced by Bruce Reitherman, Jon Walmsley, Timothy Turner and Kim Christianson ,Piglet, voiced by John Fiedler,Eeyore, voiced by Ralph Wright,Roo, voiced by Clint Howard, Dori Whitaker and, Kanga, voiced by Barbara Luddy And Julie McWhirter Dees,Tigger, voiced by Paul Winchell,Rabbit, voiced by Junius Matthews and Will Ryan,Owl, voiced by Hal Smith and Gopher, voiced by Howard Morris * '''Princess Atta Cast: '''Heather O'Rourke as Princess Atta,Sam Worthington as Flik,Selina Cadell, Polly Walker and Cate Fowler as Princess Atta's sisters,Mary Maddox as Mrs. Villiant,Sarah Smart and Rob James-Collier as Olivia and Antony,Judith Barsi as Cookie,Lucille Bliss as Cookie’s Mom,Harry Andrews as Man-Spider,Paul Winchell as Tigger (Singing Voice from The Song “Uh Oh?”),Mel Blanc as Tigger, Joey Lawrence as Christopher Robin/TBA and Debi Derryberry as Young Flik The Rabbit * Release Date: 20 October 1997 * Distributed by: Disney Videos Opening Previews (UK) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Now on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Sesame Street (Short) (Coming Soon on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Short) (Coming Soon on Video) # Winnie the Pooh’s Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # Oliver (1988) (Available Now) # VCI Children’s Video Trailer from 1996 # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics Trailer # Walt Disney Classics 1995 Trailer # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo # Start of The All New Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (1989) Closing Previews (UK) # End of The All New Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (1989) # The End A Walt Disney Production # Walt Disney Pictures (Silent) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Now Available Only on Video) # Walt Disney Classics: The Animals of Farthing Wood (1991) Trailer # Disneyland Paris 1997 (UK) (with British voiceover, Richard Briers) Gallery 20BEF759-CBE6-493E-A5CE-C0FCB19E5F07.jpeg|Spine 279FF242-361D-4644-963D-0ECD85C62493.jpeg|Back AA55A7EA-5765-4914-9010-AE356BE73CB3.jpeg|Cassette A013E084-865D-4594-B2D8-A56C008AE818.jpeg|Full Cover Category:VHS Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:Disney VHS Tapes